Un Dîner Presque Parfait
by Maldorana
Summary: Cuddy invite House à un dîner avec ses parents...
1. L'Addition

House s'écarta alors tout doucement des lèvres de la jeune femme avant de répliquer sur un ton ironique :

-Humm… Vous savez, loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre, mais… Si vous vouliez impressionner vos parents… A mon avis ils sont déjà loin.

Cuddy se pinça les lèvres et dévisagea House quelques secondes avec un regard plein d'appréhension, puis fixa les deux chaises vides en face d'elle en affichant une mine résignée. Elle poussa un léger soupir, et se laissa finalement retomber sur sa chaise, comme si tous les malheurs du monde venaient de s'abattre sur ses épaules.

-Oui, je sais…

House esquissa alors une grimace embarrassée. Malgré son don naturel pour être un salop en toutes circonstances, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser cette partie de lui s'exprimer face à la détresse de sa patronne. Il savait trop bien ce que c'était que d'avoir des parents qui vous gâchent la vie… D'autant plus qu'elle embrassait fabuleusement bien !

Il tenta donc de jouer la carte de l'humour :

-Alors j'imagine que vous allez devoir payer l'addition ? Railla-t-il.

-J'en ai peur, soupira la jeune femme.

S'en suivit alors un court silence, pendant lequel Cuddy fixait pensivement les deux chaises vides en face d'elle, laissant à son employé tout le loisir de se perdre dans son décolleté.

Elle reprit finalement avec lassitude en tournant la tête vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet de l'interrompre dans son étude minutieuse :

-Le bon côté c'est que vous avez réussi à les exaspérer avant que l'on ai finit nos entrées.

Il leva un sourcil, surprit de sa réponse, puis reprit avec ironie :

-Dommage… Si j'avais su, je m'y serais employé dès le début.

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire. Il était incroyable, pensa-t-elle, même dans les pires circonstances, il réussissait encore à la faire sourire.

Mais en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, l'angoisse la gagna à nouveau, et elle appuya ses coudes sur la table et sa tête dans ses mains. Elle regardait à présent dans le vide et semblait pensive.

Devant l'attitude accablée de sa compagne, House posa négligemment sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, et ajouta sur un ton qui se voulait le plus rassurant du monde :

-Aller, ne vous en faîtes pas, je vous paye le resto pour cette fois de toutes façons.

A ces mots, elle toussa de rire, puis enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête au moment présent, et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse paraître quoique ce soit, surtout devant House.

D'abord cette altercation avec ses parents, chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis des années, et qui allait sans doute conduire à de graves complications avec le reste de sa famille… Et puis il y avait House, qui était étonnamment gentil avec elle et…Qu'elle venait d'embrasser !

La main de House, quant à elle, n'avait pas bougé. Elle eut même le plaisir de sentir la cuisse de la jeune femme bouger, presque imperceptiblement de droite à gauche, sous le frottement du tissu de sa jupe.

Ce geste étonna fortement House. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le gifle, ou qu'elle lui fasse un esclandre : La jeune femme savait très bien qu'il adorait par-dessus tout la provoquer en vantant les mérites de son physique. Et ce n'était pas la peloter qui allait lui faire peur… Seulement, dans le cas présent, il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle recule doucement sa jambe, ou tout simplement qu'elle attende qu'il retire sa main.

Ce doux contact lui indiqua qu'elle avait besoin de tendresse et de réconfort, le genre de choses dont il était pratiquement incapable.

Il resta alors immobile, et se contenta de caresser le plus câlinement dont il était capable sa cuisse de son pouce.

Sur ce, elle releva légèrement la tête et appuya son visage dans sa main droite, comme pour se cacher du diagnosticien, essuya ses yeux humides de larmes, puis se tourna enfin vers lui.

-Merci, dit la jeune femme avec un regard plein de gratitude.

Pour seule réponse, il hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et ne put s'empêcher de garder son regard plongé dans celui de sa patronne.

Mais pour écourter ce moment de gêne, il flatta la cuisse de Cuddy avant d'ajouter :

-Bon, on y va ?

Cette fois, Cuddy sourit franchement et se leva à sa suite. Cependant, au même moment, un jeune serveur se présenta à eux, prêt à débarrasser et à prendre la commande suivante.

-Madame, Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?

Complètement conscient qu'en disant la vérité, il allait devoir payer au moins quatre entrées d'un hôtel cinq étoiles hors de prix, House décida d'improviser, et l'aborda en prenant son air le plus sérieux :

-Bonsoir. Nous sommes médecins à l'hôpital de Princeton, et nous avons été bipé, nous devons donc nous rendre là-bas en urgence.

-Mais… Mais, et l'addition ? Qui va payer vos repas ? Fit le jeune homme, décontenancé.

-C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Affirma House sur un ton de reproche.

Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à Cuddy, il s'aperçut qu'elle observait la scène avec un petit sourire amusé, curieuse de voir comment il allait s'en sortir.

-Non, écoutez, si vous partez, il faudra que quelqu'un paye la note. Dans le cas contraire, je devrais en informer mon supérieur, et ce sera à lui de décider de la marche à suivre.

House poussa alors un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre, plus déchaîné que jamais :

-Mais enfin, le temps que votre petite cervelle d'attardé calcule combien on vous doit, le patient que JE soigne aura le temps de mourir 3 fois d'affilés ! Vous savez ce que ça veux dire « en urgence » ? Hurla-t-il

Toute cette tension avait réussi à attirer l'attention des autres clients du restaurant, et suite aux hurlements de House, le Maître d'Hôtel vint enfin à leur rencontre :

-Excusez-moi Monsieur, y a-t-il un problème ?

S'apercevant que la situation commençait à s'envenimer, Cuddy se mit un peu à l'écart de sorte qu'on ne la remarque pas et commença à fouiller discrètement dans son sac.

-Un problème ? Oh non, aucun, ironisa House en élevant de plus en plus la voix.

A ces mots, il se tourna aussitôt vers le serveur, et reprit :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise à la famille de mon patient quand on devra l'envoyer manger les pissenlits par la racine, hein ? Qu'il est mort à cause d'un crétin de serveur qui ne pensait qu'à bien faire son travail pour ne pas avoir de petit malus sur sa paye à la fin du mois ?

-Monsieur, la question est simple : Soit vous quittez ce restaurant dans 5 minutes tout au plus en ayant payé ce que vous nous devez, soit ce sera la police qui devra vous emmener au poste pour une petite entrevue, mais dans ce cas-là, vous êtes sûr de condamner votre patient, déclara calmement le Maître d'Hôtel.

A ces mots, House eut un petit sourire, et hocha pensivement la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

-Très subtil… Vous essayez de me faire culpabiliser de ne pas payer l'addition, comme ça je vous paye quand même pour avoir la conscience tranquille… Et tout le monde est content, hum ? Seulement je vais vous apprendre un truc : Je me fiche royalement des patients, tout ce qui m'intéresse ce sont les diagnostiques, répliqua-t-il sur un ton désinvolte.

Le Maître d'Hôtel resta un moment interdit, mais se reprit rapidement en détournant la conversation avec un air sceptique, afin de réussir à faire enfin céder cet odieux personnage :

-Et puis qui me dit que vous êtes vraiment docteurs tous les deux, et même si c'était le cas, qui me dit que vous avez vraiment été appelés en urgence à l'hôpital ?

-Oh, ce ne serait pas moral, fit House, faussement outré.

-Oui, mais d'après moi, vous n'avez pas plus de…

Cependant, il fut soudain interrompu par deux petits bips agaçants. Les deux intéressés saisirent chacun leurs bippers, et stoppèrent les hurlements de ces derniers tout en lisant et en comparant les messages inscrits sur leurs petits écrans digitaux.

-Tachycardie ? Au moins ça peut confirmer l'hypothèse de Foreman, commença Cuddy en levant la tête vers House.

Pris de cours, ce dernier la dévisagea un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'insiste en fronçant les sourcils pour qu'il comprenne le stratagème, ce qui ne lui prit pas plus de quelques secondes :

-Quoi, l'angine de poitrine ? Vous rigolez, ce gars n'avait même pas de signes d'insuffisance coronarienne quand on est partis, comment voulez-vous que ça lui arrive, couché dans un lit d'hôpital ? Se défendit ardemment House en entrant enfin dans le jeu de la jeune femme.

-Bon, on verra ça en route de toutes façons, on n'a plus le temps maintenant, si nous n'établissons pas un diagnostique très vite, nous allons le perdre.

Sur ce, elle enfila sa veste et prit son sac, avant de se tourner vers les deux employés de l'hôtel et de leur déclarer avec son air le plus grave :

-Je suis désolée mais nous devons vraiment y aller, fit-elle en prenant précipitamment le chemin de la sortie.

-Ça urge ! Leur souffla House en passant devant eux pour rejoindre sa compagne.

Les deux hommes les laissèrent finalement partir en affichant des visages sidérés.


	2. Promenade De Nuit

De leur côté, House et Cuddy marchèrent presque tranquillement jusqu'au parc, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la route, et lorsqu'ils furent enfin sous le couvert des arbres, l'un des deux se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite, entrainant l'autre dans une folle cavalcade à travers le parc.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle qu'ils firent une halte sur un banc au beau milieu de la zone boisée.

Elle riait aux éclats, et lui semblait content de sa performance et riait avec elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous mettre à courir comme ça ? Fit-elle en s'asseyant.

Il sortit sa vicodine et en avala un comprimé.

-Hey, j'peux pas courir, n'oubliez pas, se défendit-il en levant légèrement sa canne.

-Oui, et bien après ce sprint, je vais finir par me poser des questions… Vous aviez peur qu'ils nous rattrapent, c'est ça ? Le questionna la jeune femme avec un sourire espiègle.

-Non, je voulais juste voir si je vous battais toujours à la course, répliqua-t-il hypocritement.

-Essayez avec des talons et une jupe…

Ils se sourirent, et s'assirent plus confortablement sur leur banc. Ils semblaient chacun fixer un point invisible, droit devant eux.

House reprit alors un comprimé de vicodine avant de rompre le silence qui commençait à s'installer :

-Très ingénieux ce plan pour nous sortir du resto… Mais j'y serais arrivé tout seul, vous savez, affirma-t-il avec orgueil en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle lui lança un sourire complice, avant de répondre :

-Je n'en doute pas, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre des heures, j'avais faim.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, pendant lequel ils scrutaient toujours le paysage qui leur faisait face.

House sortit à nouveau sa vicodine, seulement Cuddy saisit la boite avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'effleurer le bouchon.

-Hé ! Protesta-t-il vivement. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-C'est le troisième en moins d'un quart d'heure. J'espère pour vous que c'est juste ce soir pour m'impressionner, sinon je vous fais surveiller, et je ne plaisante pas, House, fit-elle durement.

Il se tourna complètement vers elle afin de mieux lui faire face, puis répliqua, irrité :

-Je viens de me taper un sprint, j'ai un mal de chien, alors oui c'est exceptionnel, ne vous en faites pas ! A moins que vous ne comptiez me faire courir tous les matins avec cette foutue canne…

A ces mots, elle afficha une grimace désolée et lui rendit le flacon, duquel il sortit un comprimé, qu'il avala aussitôt.

S'en suivit alors un long silence gêné. Cuddy s'en voulait, et House supportait de moins en moins la tension qui montait au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

-Vous avez toujours faim ? Fit-il innocemment en tournant la tête vers elle.

Etonné de ce soudain changement de ton, elle le dévisagea d'abord avec surprise, avant de répondre avec un sourire enchanteur :

-Oh oui, soupira-t-elle en se levant.

Il se leva à son tour et continua :

-Venez, il y a un marchand de hot dog un peu plus loin dans le parc.

Elle le suivit et ils marchèrent un moment côte à côte en silence, jusqu'à ce que House ne puisse s'empêcher de plonger à nouveau son regard dans le décolleté de sa compagne. Bien sûr, celle-ci le remarqua tout de suite, mais le laissa faire malgré tout, en affichant un sourire amusé.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où ils arrivèrent à destination que House reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, et déclara en s'approchant du comptoir :

-C'est moi qui invite, je vous dois bien ça.

La jeune femme le laissa payer et prit son hot dog avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de répondre :

-Vous savez House, ce n'est pas parce que vous m'invitez à dîner que vous allez forcément pouvoir visiter mon décolleté, railla-t-elle.

Il attrapa le hot dog que le marchand lui tendait avant de faire demi-tour avec elle.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-il, faussement surpris. Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire deux minutes plus tôt, non ? Ironisa-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Elle rit doucement, et ils s'installèrent à nouveau sur un banc pour dévorer leur « dîner ».

Au bout des quelques minutes de silence, qu'il lui fallut pour terminer son hot dog, House reprit la conversation… Là où elle en était restée :

-Alors, on va chez vous ou chez moi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Je ne coucherais pas avec vous ce soir, House… Répliqua la jeune femme avec un calme olympien.

-Demain soir alors ?

-Non, souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

-Alors après demain ?

-Non !

Cette fois, le ton était monté d'un cran. Il la sentait prête à exploser à tout instant, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer, c'était plus fort que lui.

-La semaine prochaine ? Tenta-t-il avec une grimace d'appréhension.

-House ! Tonna-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

Il lui fit alors sa tête de petit garçon malheureux qui vient de se faire prendre en train de faire une bêtise, et elle ferma les yeux en secouant la tête avant de se rasseoir correctement et de fixer pensivement les multiples troncs qui s'étalaient devant elle.

-Cette soirée est une catastrophe… Soupira-t-elle.

Confus, House se pencha en avant, pour répliquer :

-Hum… Si vous parlez de moi, sachez que…

-Non… Non, il ne s'agit pas de vous… le coupa-t-elle. En général, vos réflexions sur le sexe et nos disputes explosives m'amusent même plus qu'autre chose mais… Ce soir, je suis fatiguée.

Il avait bien compris que cette histoire avec ses parents l'avait profondément bouleversée. Si cela allait jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ai même plus la volonté de jouer à chat avec lui, c'est que tout cela devait vraiment l'avoir touché au cœur.

Elle avait voulu leur présenter un petit ami qu'elle n'avait pas, et voilà le résultat.

Mais pourquoi l'avoir choisi, lui ? Elle devait bien se douter que ses parents allaient le détester : Tout le monde le déteste. Par contre, lui n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être capable de l'embrasser sous leur nez juste pour prouver à ses parents qu'ils n'avaient pas à contrôler sa vie… Quel culot ! Elle était encore plus parfaite qu'il ne le pensait.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il la vit se lever.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, bonne nuit, lança-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

La voyant partir de cette manière, House ressentit quelque chose d'étrange tout au fond de lui… Quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à… des remords ?

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, mais cette « rupture » avec Cuddy l'obsédait. Il chassa alors d'un coup toutes les pensées qui lui parcouraient le crâne, releva brusquement la tête et l'interpella :

-Hey ! Attendez !

L'intéressée se retourna, et il se leva pour la rejoindre.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lui lança un regard interrogatif, auquel il répondit, tellement gêné qu'il n'arrivait même pas à fixer son décolleté, et encore moins à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Hum… Si je fais un effort pour essayer d'éviter la possibilité de sexe entre nous… ça vous dit un tour de moto ?

A ces mots, elle capta son regard, et un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage. Elle hocha alors doucement la tête.

-Bien… Souffla House, toujours ses yeux dans les siens.

Leurs regards restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre, et ne se détachèrent que lorsque qu'un junkie sorti de nulle part ne les interpelle en les apercevant ainsi :

-Hé vous deux… Qu'est-ce que vous… attendez pour vous… roulez un patin… Qu'il neige ?

L'homme vacilla, fit quelques mètres, et finit par rendre tout ce qu'il avait pu manger ces dernières heures à 1 mètres de la poubelle la plus proche.

Cuddy l'observa et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit éclat de rire en repensant à ce qu'il venait de leur dire.

Seulement, s'ils ne changeaient pas de sujet très vite, cette réflexion allait inévitablement faire grimper l'ambiance électrique qui les unissait à cet instant, ce qui pourrait entraîner toutes sortes de dérapages, les connaissant.

Parfaitement consciente de cela, Cuddy enchaîna immédiatement, sans laisser à son partenaire le temps de réfléchir :

-Alors, où est votre moto ?

Il lança un dernier regard méfiant au junkie, avant de reporter son attention sur Cuddy :

-Par là, venez, fit-il en la prenant négligemment par le bras.

Elle se laissa faire avec un large sourire, et se serra même un peu plus fort contre lui, puis ils disparurent au coin d'une rue après avoir quitté le parc, en discutant et en riant.


	3. Le Cas Wilson

Après quelques minutes de marche et de rires, House détourna radicalement la conversation vers un sujet qui le tracassait depuis le début de la soirée :

-Hum… Au fait, pourquoi m'avoir invité, moi, pour jouer votre petit ami ? Vous vouliez punir vos parents de vous avoir conçue avec un si gigantesque cul ? Ironisa-t-il.

A ces mots, elle sourit discrètement, puis lui fit une petite grimace exaspérée, après quoi il s'empressa d'ajouter le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Mais aussi si agréable à regarder !

Cuddy sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant suite à cette remarque, mais elle devait avouer qu'il réussissait à la divertir, assez pour avoir évoqué ses parents encore une fois ce soir, sans qu'elle ne ressasse toutes ces idées noires qui n'attendaient qu'un moment de faiblesse de sa part pour s'emparer de son esprit.

-Wilson n'était pas libre, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, répondit-elle finalement, sceptique.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il vous aurait menti ?

-Eh bien, la dernière fois que je l'ai invité quelque part, il a refusé aussi sec parce qu'un certain ami le harcelait sans arrêt pour essayer d'obtenir tous les détails possibles à chacune de nos sorties précédentes, railla-t-elle en le fixant avec des yeux de reproche.

-Bah ! De toutes façons vous ne ratez pas grand chose, son ex-femme m'a dit qu'il était affreux au lit, tenta-t-il en lui lançant un regard de côté.

Elle poussa un long soupir, et reprit, exaspérée par son attitude enfantine :

-Mais je ne comptais pas coucher avec lui, je voulais seulement sortir, me changer les idées. J'ai le droit, non ?

-Jusqu'à ce que vous ne vous retrouviez dans son lit un matin ! Je connais mieux Wilson que vous, comment croyez-vous qu'il ait réussi à obtenir une liste d'ex-femme aussi longue ?

Sur ce, elle s'arrêta, le força à faire de même, et planta son regard dans le sien :

-House, quand est-ce que vous cesserez d'être jaloux à chaque fois que je m'intéresse, de près ou de loin, à un homme ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux. Ce sont les envieux et les amoureux qui sont jaloux, pas moi, déclara-t-il, sûr de lui.

Elle se détacha alors de lui et lâcha son bras avant de répliquer avec un sourire espiègle :

-Vous êtes jaloux.

Etonnement, il ne répondit rien, et la regarda qui commençait à avancer doucement sans lui, mais au bout de quelques pas, elle leva légèrement la tête, et ajouta :

-Et je vous répète que je ne coucherais pas avec Wilson, vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles.

Il la rattrapa sans un mot et entoura à nouveau son bras du sien, l'obligeant à se coller contre lui. Ils se lancèrent alors un sourire provocateur et continuèrent calmement leur route vers la moto de House.


	4. Ballade En Moto

Quelques mètres plus loin, ils atteignirent enfin la dite moto. House tendit son casque à Cuddy.

-Où on va ? S'enquit-elle.

Il enfourcha l'engin et démarra le moteur, avant de répliquer :

-Ben… On va faire un tour… Aller, montez, l'invita-t-il d'un signe de tête.

Elle le regarda bizarrement et enfila son casque, avant de s'installer derrière lui.

-Vous savez, vous pouvez vous coller à moi, et même me tripoter si vous voulez, je vous promets que je ne porterais pas plainte… Plaisanta-t-il sur un ton rassurant avant de partir.

Elle rit, et s'agrippa à lui en appuyant sa tête de côté sur son dos. House sourit, satisfait, et démarra en trombe, laissant une longue trace de pneu sur le bitume.

Cuddy rit à nouveau, et une fois lancés à pleine vitesse sur la route, elle put savourer l'impression de liberté qui s'emparait d'elle : Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans son casque, le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, si vite, et la chaleur de House contre elle… Elle avait l'impression que tout était possible, qu'il était en train de l'emmener au bout du monde, loin de tous ses soucis… Aussi bien de ses problèmes familiaux, que de la vie tellement vide et triste qui était la sienne.

Ils quittèrent la ville, et House l'emmena d'abord faire un tour sur une route en parfaite ligne droite, qu'il savait loin de tout et la plupart du temps déserte. Lorsqu'il accéléra, la jeune femme eut une brusque montée d'adrénaline, et se serra encore un peu plus fort contre lui, puis s'approcha de façon à pouvoir regarder la route devant eux, par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon.

House sourit à nouveau. Il était bien. Cuddy était tout contre lui, elle avait une totale confiance en lui. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle aimait ça, la moto… Ou alors c'est qu'elle était vraiment folle de son corps à l'agripper comme ça. Il sourit encore à cette pensée.

Ils arrivèrent à un virage assez serré, ce qui sortit brusquement House de ses pensées. Il ralentit juste assez, et cria à Cuddy :

-Penchez-vous avec moi !

Ce qu'elle fit. Ils passèrent le virage sans problèmes, et se lancèrent sur une nouvelle ligne droite, elle aussi entourée de champs à perte de vue. House accéléra encore. Ils filaient comme le vent, et avaient l'impression que le monde s'ouvrait à eux.

Après la longue ligne droite, House ralentit vivement la cadence, et emprunta une succession de petites routes, menant à une zone boisée.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Cria presque Cuddy pour qu'il l'entende.

-Vous verrez bien ! Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Cuddy ne reconnaissait pas la route. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient au pied d'une montagne ou d'une colline, mais elle n'en fut sûre que lorsqu'ils commencèrent l'ascension sinueuse au milieu de la forêt. House roulait à une allure modérée : Il savait combien ces routes de montagne étaient dangereuses, et ne voulait pas faire courir à Cuddy des risques inutiles.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans une grande clairière recouverte d'un parterre d'herbe fraîche et luxuriante. Loin des lumières de la ville, les étoiles étincelaient par milliers au dessus de leurs têtes, et seul un mince croissant de lune les éclairait dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Une légère brise s'était levée, et faisait s'agiter l'herbe touffue qui se dressait devant eux.

Émerveillée, Cuddy s'avança doucement dans la clairière sous l'œil de House, qui la suivait des yeux avec un petit sourire. Elle admirait le paysage : C'était le début de l'été, et des fleurs en bouquets jonchaient le sol ici et là, au milieu de l'herbe, d'un vert absolu. Au-delà de la clairière, la forêt s'étendait à perte de vue… Faisant penser que l'homme n'avait jamais existé.

House gara sa moto de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas l'apercevoir depuis la route, puis rejoignit Cuddy.

-C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle en le sentant approcher.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Bah, pas plus que ça, mais apparemment c'est le genre d'idioties que les femmes adorent, railla-t-il en la regardant.

Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur, et s'avança un peu plus avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe et de regarder les étoiles, appuyée sur ses mains, qu'elle avait posées derrière elle.

House la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, mais resta debout. En fait, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici…

Sur sa moto, ils s'étaient tous les deux envolés au dessus du bitume à une vitesse impressionnante, de plus, Cuddy s'était collée à lui, l'enlaçant par derrière. A ce moment, ils ne semblaient faire qu'un . Et suite à cet instant magique, comme enivrant, il s'était résigné à laisser son caractère insupportable de côté un moment, juste pour lui faire plaisir.

-House, asseyez-vous, ne restez pas debout comme un épouvantail, fit-elle en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Hmmm…

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, prit un cachet de vicodine, et massa sa jambe. Cuddy plissa les lèvres et émit un petit soupir en le voyant faire, puis elle reporta son attention sur le ciel étoilé. Après quelques secondes, House se mit à observer le ciel à son tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes en silence, jusqu'à ce que Cuddy ne prenne la parole :

-Vous connaissez toutes ces constellations ? S'enquit-elle.

House regarda plus minutieusement le ciel un moment, avant de répondre sans quitter le ciel des yeux :

-Et vous ?

-Hmm… Hésita-t-elle. Je connais bien sûr La Grande Ourse, commença-t-elle en l'indiquant du doigt, La Petite Ourse, elle indiqua du doigt un autre groupe d'étoiles représentant une espèce de casserole. Ensuite, là il y a Cassiopée, continua-t-elle en montrant du doigt un espèce de « W » dans le ciel.

Elle fit une pause et s'allongea dans l'herbe pour reposer ses bras et se mettre à l'aise, puis reprit :

-Et là, il me semble que c'est le Dauphin… Hésita-t-elle en montrant un nouveau groupe d'étoiles.

House, qui avait hoché discrètement la tête jusque là, fronça soudain les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Ou est-ce que vous voyez le Dauphin, vous ? Protesta-t-il.

-Juste là, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant mine d'entourer un groupe d'étoile avec son doigt.

House eut l'air choqué, et fronça les sourcils de plus belle en se tournant vers elle.

-Quoi, là ? S'indigna-t-il en indiquant à son tour un point dans le ciel.

-Mais non, idiot, je viens de vous dire que c'était Cassiopée, ça.

House plissa les yeux en signe d'incompréhension.

-Venez, fit Cuddy en le tirant à elle.

Seulement, il perdit l'équilibre, et se retrouva à moitié affalé sur elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Il était en train de décompter les secondes avant qu'elle n'explose, mais au lieu de ça, elle se mit à rire. Abasourdit, il lui lança après quelques secondes d'hésitation :

-Heu… Et si je me mets à vous tripoter, vous allez continuer à rire ? Fit-il, désorienté par la réaction de la jeune femme.

A ces mots, elle se calma et lança à House un sourire charmeur.

-Aller, arrêtez de faire l'idiot et descendez de là, fit-elle en l'aidant à s'allonger à côté d'elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis House reprit, bien décidé à démontrer à sa patronne qu'elle avait tord :

-Alors, montrez-moi où vous mettriez le Dauphin sur ce magnifique ciel étoilé, ironisa-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et elle lui fit une grimace, avant de se rapprocher de lui et de lui indiquer un groupe d'étoiles.

-Cette constellation je dirais…

House suivit son doigt jusqu'au groupe d'étoiles concernées, et répliqua :

-Et bien vous diriez mal, chère Cuddy, ça c'est Céphée.

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à se coller à elle, inclina la tête pour qu'elle frôle la sienne, et saisit son bras pour le guider de telle sorte qu'il indique un autre groupe d'étoiles.

-Vous voyez les quatre étoiles regroupées en losange, et la cinquième un peu plus loin ? Ça c'est le Dauphin, expliqua-t-il avant de lâcher son bras.

Elle hocha la tête, et cala un peu mieux sa tête contre celle de House, après avoir abaissé son bras.

-Vous connaissez quoi d'autre ?

-Je crois que c'est tout, hésita-t-elle.

Il voulu tourner la tête vers elle, mais ils étaient tellement proches qu'il se contenta d'appuyer sa tempe contre la sienne pour répliquer :

-Mais vous êtes nulle ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de House : il était fier de l'avoir encore énervé.

-Ok, ok, je vous montre. Mais rapprochez-vous un peu, qu'on ai le même point de vue.

Il ouvrit alors son bras pour l'inviter à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle fut d'abord étonnée et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à se montrer gentil, et même « câlin » ? House la regardait, et insista en fronçant les sourcils. Réalisant qu'il était tout ce qu'il avait de plus sérieux, Cuddy se coula contre lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, pendant que House l'entourait de son bras. Lui-même était étonné de sa conduite. Mais il devait avouer qu'il en crevait d'envie. Et puis comme ça, il pourrait la tripoter en lui montrant les étoiles, se dit-il.

Ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de la nuit allongés comme ça dans l'herbe. Tout en discutant et en rêvassant face au magnifique ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à eux, House enseignait à Cuddy tout ce qu'il savait sur les étoiles.

FIN


End file.
